


Beads

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has beads for Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beads

"Did you bring me beads?"

It doesn't really matter if he's brought Sean beads. Because he looks amazing kneeling there, rumpled white dress shirt hanging down to naked hips, hair standing up in eighteen different directions, face glowing with sweat from the dry heat. And as Sean watches this, watches Elijah in a moment of pure physicality, Elijah's blunt and yellowed fingertips undo the shirt, button by button. Strings of beads are revealed from under the flopping collar, jangling in a low-pitched rattle as Elijah shrugs off the shirt and leans over Sean's body. The beads drag the length of Sean's chest; disturbing chest hair and making him shiver.

When Elijah gets like this, so full of thick arousal that it turns his blood to honey, his eyes go soft and lazy, and a great sleepy attitude adapts itself to his limbs, making his subtle movements all the more subtle. He spreads out on top of Sean, back arching, legs whispering down the sheets, and he goes still only when their cocks are pushing together. Sean's eyes close, his brow wrinkles, and his hands settle softly on Elijah's hips.

"Want them?" Elijah whispers, rocking his pelvis slowly.

"O-oh," Sean sighs. "No, no."

Elijah's hands settle behind Sean's head against the pillows. His back bends, his head tilts back, and he's rubbing them together again. His neck stands out in glorious shape and Sean cranes up, kissing the flesh until it's hot, and Elijah bends to the kissing, coming back down. Lets his face tuck against Sean's neck, where he exhales and pushes Sean's hips up higher, causing his knees to bend as well. The glittery dangles of beads wink in the afternoon light, shivering just above Sean's eyes.

Sean's fingers pass up and down Elijah's back a dozen times, never tiring of the feel of hot skin, of the way he leaves goosebumps behind. His mouth begs at Elijah's collarbone, and then bites at soft neck.

"Sure?" Elijah's face is red now, eyes closed, mouth wobbly, and he slips a hand between them.

Sean's belly hitches as Elijah's fingers find him. " _Ungh_. 'M'sure..."

"So fucking hot," Elijah grumbles-sighs, fumbling around the sheets with a free hand for the lube he'd dropped. "Leave it to the bloody..." Finds it.

"Hurry," Sean mumbles in a cutely begging tone, cradling Elijah's shoulder blades while gently circling one of his nipples with the tip of his tongue.

Elijah's body slips down, leaving Sean just a little cold. A second later there's the additional, slick coldness of lube spread over the shaft of his cock, and Elijah's hot breath puffing against his balls. One gets cheeked, suckled softly, and then the other. Elijah's hands spread his thighs. Balls lifted, and Sean's eyes roll back in his head when he feels Elijah's tongue skittering hard licks lower. 

About to say something, something like _don't have to_ or _please fuck me now_ , but the words never come. The attention makes Sean's whole chest freeze up and leaves him teetering on the edge of what is more a mental orgasm than a physical one. Elijah coaxes his hips higher and he shifts and Elijah's fingers push, slippery with lube, holding him open. The tip of Elijah's tongue pushes against the pucker there, bringing up a desperate whimper in Sean's chest and cause his legs to jerk. Elijah pushes two fingertips, rubbing hard, rolling the impressionable flesh. 

" _Elijah_ ," Sean moans, fingers tightening around Elijah's shoulder.

Clinking of beads and he's warm and heavy and _there_ again, jostling Sean's legs into a better position. Everything goes very still when Elijah lines their bodies up and sinks forward. Elijah cranes over him and then comes down a bit, pushing their bellies together and whispering his mouth past Sean's. The beads stick between them and a sudden heat swells. When Elijah begins to move, Sean closes his eyes and listens to the bed rock, lost in the tinkle of beads and the uneven fall of Elijah's breathing.


End file.
